


I Will Come Back to You

by buk19



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Clarke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Clexa babies, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Omega Lexa, Soulmates, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buk19/pseuds/buk19
Summary: Clarke and Lexa met as children. They were playground partners who grew up to be lovers and mates and wives. Throughout every new title, they promised to always come back to each other. But will life get in the way and force them to break their promise?OrLexa and Clarke's love told from the time they were six year old and beyond.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any mistakes. I wrote this in one sitting and I'm too tired to re-read.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Violence.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Your not suppose to do that Cl-arke!" A tall six year old with big round glasses and wild curly brown hair yells out from the swingset at a tiny blonde with the bluest of eyes and palest of skin.

"Come on Lexa! The park is suppose to be fun." The girl named Clarke calls out, running over to the sandbox.

"I'm having fun right here." Lexa mumbles under her breath, swinging back and forth alone as she watches the blonde go far away like their mommies and daddies said not to. Their parents told them to stay by the swingset, but Clarke won't listen!

Lexa looks up when she hears Clarke laugh from something somebody else said. Clarke is surrounded by a bunch of other kids, who are laughing as she does a handstand in the sand. Lexa shakes her head. Clarke never listens. 

Lexa tries to ignore the annoying blonde, or at least pretend to. She's successful in her efforts until she hears a screech of pain. Lexa looks up and sees Clarke pouting and near tears, clutching her knee to her chest and rocking back and forth. All of her new playground 'friends' have scurried off and left a bleeding Clarke in the sand. Lexa doesn't hesitate to sprint towards the blonde and bend down in the dirty sand.

"Don't Lexa. You're gonna get all dirty. You hates being dirty." Clarke mumbles in between tears.

"I don't care." Lexa bends down and her eyes widen. "That looks bad!" 

"Am I gonna die?!" Clarke exclaims. 

"I don't know. Let me go find our mommies." Lexa is sure of her answer and goes to run off but a small grasp on her tiny little arm stops her. She turns around to see a crying Clarke, her face all red and blotchy from the tears.

"Please don't leave me." Clarke cries out.

"I promise I'll come back to you." Lexa gently says and runs off to find their mommies. This may be the first time one of them promises to always come back, but it certainly isn't the last. 

\---

_11 Years Later_

Lexa is laying on her bed reading a book while Clarke sketches on the other side of the bed. This is usual for them. It is a nice silence until Clarke broke it with her beautiful voice.

"Have you ever been with anyone?" Clarke asks out of curiosity. She's sure Lexa has. She's a gorgeous, stunning omega. Not to mention, she's the best smelling omega Clarke has ever had the pleasure of knowing. Clarke isn't quite sure what made her blurt out the question, but her curiosity and slight jealousy got the better of her she supposes.

Lexa tenses up. She's never been with anyone, not even a first kiss. Her palms get all sweaty and she turns to see Clarke looking at her with her gentle eyes and she melts. 

"N-no. I've never even..um kissed anyone." Lexa shakily says, turning her body over to see Clarke's face. Laying side to side, Lexa can see the surprise on Clarke's face. She thinks the blonde is going to laugh at her but instead the surprise quickly dissipates and is replaced with something else. Understanding.

Clarke tucks a strand of hair behind Lexa's ear and the omega shudders. "Do you want to?" Clarke hoarsely whispers, her eyes darting down to Lexa's lips. Lexa's heart pounds in her chest to the point where she things she might pass out if it goes any faster.

"Do I want to what?" Lexa whispers unbelievingly. She knows what Clarke means, but she needs to be sure.

"Do you want to kiss someone? Well particularly..me." Clarke scoots closer, her lips moving in closer and closer. Lexa stares at her in shock. Everything is happening so fast that she doesn't even have time to be nervous that she might be a bad kisser. Clarke doesn't close the rest of the distance though, waiting for Lexa's answer.

"Yes." Lexa breathes out like she's just coming back to life and Clarke softly kisses her. The kiss is an explosion of love. Clarke's lips taste like peaches and cream. Lexa follows Clarke's lips. They kiss like that, side to side, for a few more moments until Clarke pulls away. Lexa has to stop her face from pouting.

"How was that?" Clarke asks, waiting for Lexa's eyes to open again. 

Lexa just nods and goes in for another kiss. Her body craves Clarke. She needs the alpha. Maybe even her alpha? Lexa pushes the thought aside as Clarke kisses her some more. They kiss with tongue and Lexa swears she can see God. Clarke slowly moves Lexa's body until she's flat on her back. Lexa, with swollen lips and messy hair, looks up at Clarke. Clarke smiles at her and asks her if this new position is okay and Lexa says yes. Soon enough, the desire to be closer makes them take each other's tops off. Clarke takes Lexa's off first, being oh so delicate. And then Lexa asks Clarke to take off hers as well, not yet bold enough to take it off on her own. The heat between them rises and rises and the kisses keep going.

Clarke kisses down her neck, her hands teasing at the waistband of the brunette's jeans. Her body is on fire. Lexa and Clarke's tops are thrown carelessly on the floor. The omega can feel the blonde's bulge rubbing up against her leg and it's causing a wetness to gather in her panties that has never before. Lexa is panting in her ear, unsure of what to do. Lexa has always wanted the blonde alpha and now she has her. 

Clarke and Lexa have been best friends for one year but they have known each other since they were still kids before presenting. Lexa's parents Francesca and Angelo are best friends with Clarke's parents. As children, they were forced to play with each other. It wasn't all that bad, but they clashed a lot. Clarke was loud and everyone on the playground wanted to play with her. And Lexa was quiet and much more delicate. She wasn't rowdy. She liked to sit on the swings and just watch everything. But Clarke would run around, getting dirty in the sandbox and getting scrapes falling off the slide. Lexa and Clarke weren't close as kids but they didn't hate each other either. Then high school happened and Clarke went to public while Lexa went to private.

Clarke presented first. Start of their freshman year, Clarke presented as an alpha, and a strong alpha at that. Since she was one of the first kids in her class to present, Clarke was very popular. Everyone wanted to be around her. Still, even to this day, she's the strongest alpha at Ark High. Lexa didn't present until two years later, a late bloomer. 

Lexa went to Polis Private Academy for the first two years of high school until her father lost his job and they couldn't afford tuition anymore. That's when she transferred to Ark High and everything changed. Lexa always admired Clarke from afar and BBQs and whatnot, but it wasn't until her junior year as a quiet transfer student that Clarke Griffin noticed her too. Clarke would smile at her and offered to pick her up for school everyday. Lexa was brave and started accepting these rides. She assumed Abby was forcing Clarke to give the omega rides, but she was wrong. A few months later, she found out the blonde actually enjoyed her company. Ever since then, the two have been the best of friends.

And now on one May evening, Lexa Woods, the shy nerd who keeps to herself, is about to lose her virginity to Clarke Griffin. Clarke Griffin, the alpha that every omega wants in their bed and every alpha wants to be. Clarke Griffin, the captain on the basketball team. Clarke Griffin, a sculptor and painter with talent unmatched. Clarke Griffin, her sweet loving best friend...one of her only friends.

"Lex..should I stop?" Clarke whispers, biting and sucking on her earlobe. Lexa's eyes involuntarily roll in the back of her head. The omega moans and push her hips into Clarke's hand. The alpha smirks and the omega blushes.

"I don't want to stop..but" Lexa fumbles over her words, nervous that she won't be able to satisfy Clarke.

"But what?" Clarke asks softly, retracting her hands of the button of Lexa's pants. Lexa shakily grabs her hands and puts them back where they where.

"I'm just nervous that I won't be good...at this." Lexa gestures between them and Clarke's eyes soften. Lexa has wanted Clarke for years. She loves her. And now that she has her, she doesn't want to lose her over something as stupid as being sexually inexperienced. She knows Clarke probably won't mind, but it's still bothering her. What if she's not good enough?

"Having you in my arms has been the best thing I've ever done. I don't care how experienced of lack thereof you are. This feels so right. You feel so right. I don't need sex Lexa. I just need you." Clarke surges and kisses the brunette passionately and fervently for a moment before resting her forehead on the omega's.

"C-can we go slow?" Lexa whispers insecurely. She truly does want this but she needs a little guidance.

"Of course." Clarke grabs Lexa's hand and affectionately kisses it. "How about we just cuddle yeah?" Clarke murmurs against her hand and Lexa nods. 

"Yes please." Lexa says back, her voice gentle and relieved. It seems she won't be losing her virginity to Clarke Griffin just yet.

Clarke places one more soft kiss to Lexa's collarbone before climbing off of Lexa and laying beside her. The omega seems a tad overheated. Clarke can see the rapid fall and rise of the brunette's chest and the soft pink tinge painting Lexa's flushed cheeks. Clarke bites her lip at the image. Lexa Woods is so sexy, so perfect. Clarke just wishes Lexa could see that too. 

Clarke always had a thing for Lexa, even when they were kids on the playground and Lexa preferred silence over her company. Lexa was always an enigma to her. Clarke always thought Lexa saw her as an annoyance growing up. Lexa was just so ahead of the kids their age. She was smart and gorgeous with that subtle witty humor that everyone wishes they had. Her maturity and compassion pushes beyond the borders of anyone Clarke has seen before. Clarke saw it as her chance to finally befriend the omega when Lexa transferred to Ark High. She just felt this pull to Lexa that she couldn't explain. 

The alpha opens her arms and Lexa wordlessly snuggles into her embrace. Lexa can feel Clarke's heartbeat going fast like ba-bum ba-bum ba-bum. It's a song she would love to hear for the rest of her life. Their is a comfortable silence over them as Lexa thinks about all that has just transpired.

"What's in your head?" Clarke says as she rubbings soft circles in the hot bare skin of Lexa's lower back. The pair is still just in their pants and bra, cuddling. 

"I was just thinking about us."

"What about us?" Clarke softly replies.

"I don't know how you feel about me, but I...I know how I feel about you. And it's scary." Lexa murmurs, refusing to look Clarke in the eyes.

"Why is it scary?"

"I just..I have had feelings for you for a long time...and I..well I just want more than um a hookup." Lexa nervously mumbles and Clarke's heart drop. Is that what Lexa thinks this was? A hook up? Well, I guess Clarke wasn't too clear on her feelings for the brunette before she started making out with her. Clarke shakes her head at her foolishness.

"Lexa, I love you." Clarke states as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "I am in love with you."

Lexa's head shoots up so fast. "What?" Lexa stares at Clarke dumbly, her mouth open like a fish.

Clarke giggles at Lexa's dumbfounded stare. She cups her cheeks and Lexa instantly melts at the touch.

"I've loved you for a very very long time now. This wasn't just a hook up to me. I mean I don't want it to be." Clarke says, a little of her own insecurity showing. "What do you want?"

"What I want is...you. I love you too." Lexa says brightly smiling and it's adorable. "Where does that leave us?"

"Well, Lexa Woods, will you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" Clarke smiles, kissing the tip of Lexa's nose.

"Y-you want _me_ to be your girlfriend?" Lexa asks dumbfounded once more.

"Lexa...I wish you saw yourself the way I see you. You're everything."

Lexa blushes deeply. "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes." Clarke whispers against her skin and Lexa releases a childlike giggle when Clarke's hot breath tickles her neck.

"Yes. Yes times a million. I'd love to be your girlfriend Clarke."

The pair kisses for another half hour until Lexa's younger sister comes home from soccer practice.

\---

Things change after that. Clarke holds her hands in the halls. She kisses her up against the lockers and walks her to her classes. Clarke gives Lexa her varsity jacket to wear and Lexa proudly walks the halls with it on. All the other omegas and betas stare at her in envy. Lexa doesn't like all the added attention but Clarke is worth it.

When they tell their parents two weeks later, the reactions are mixed. Lexa's parents are very protective of their baby girl. Lexa is the only omega out of her siblings so it makes them especially protective of her. Plus, Lexa is a pure omega and Clarke is an alpha..and she's not pure. They are excited that the pair has found their way to each other, but Lexa's alpha mother does warn Clarke to keep it in her pants or she won't have anything to prove she's an alpha. Clarke pales at the statement but Lexa just giggles. Her mom loves Clarke like her own and would never harm a hair on the blonde's head.

Clarke takes Lexa out on dates every Friday. Clarke was never a romantic until she met Lexa. And Lexa falls deeper and deeper in love everyday.

Clarke's kisses are sweet and her love is patient. She never pushes Lexa. The farthest they've gone is makeout with their tops off but bras on. It's been three months and Lexa is slowly getting more comfortable with herself and her body. She thinks she'll be ready soon to give herself over to the blonde. 

It's now summer before senior year and Clarke has asked Lexa's parents' permission to whisk Lexa away for a weekend at the beach. Lexa's parents agree, growing to trust Clarke with their daughter's heart more and more everyday.

And this is where they are now. It's nighttime after their first day together. The beach was warm and the water cool. Lexa had so much fun spending the day with her alpha. She realized that she's ready to fully be with Clarke now and that tonight would be the night. 

Lexa stares at herself in the mirror of the hotel room they're in. Clarke is in the bedroom, probably picking out a movie for them to watch. Lexa slips into a long white a flowy negligee. She bought it the other day when she was shopping with her soon to be sister in law Anya for her wedding night. When Anya wasn't looking, she bought her own negligee to use when the time was right. She wanted this to be perfect. Lexa's hair was still lightly wet from the shower, in soft loose curls. She gave herself a quick pep talk before going into the bedroom.

Clarke is in her pjs already. A tank top and comfy loose pajama shorts. Lexa bites her lip and dims the lights in the room before walking in front of the TV.

"Hey babe. I was thinking we could watch 'Gone with the Wind.' I know it always makes you cry but I think that -" Clarke stops mid sentence once she finally looks up and sees her girlfriend. 

Her mouth immediately goes dry. Lexa is softly smiling at her, a look of pure innocence and trust on her face. Clarke's eyes can't help but travel down. Lexa's nipples are hard and you can see them through the thin see through fabric. Clarke can feel all the blood rush to her dick. The blonde doesn't know what to do. Her alpha side is telling her to get up and pin Lexa to the bed, to take her. But of course, she won't listen to that. Clarke wants to make love to Lexa. She wants this to be special.

"Lex?" Clarke says, her voice laced with obvious arousal.

"I'm ready now." Lexa bites her lip.

"Are you sure?" Clarke stands up from the bed and makes her way to Lexa. She takes Lexa by the hands and looks deep into her eyes. She wants Lexa to be sure.

"Yes. I'm sure." Lexa reassures her. "I'm still a little nervous, but I trust you more than I will ever trust anyone else in this world Clarke."

"I love you so much." Clarke breathes out before moving to tenderly kiss Lexa. Lexa kisses back eagerly. Their kisses are soft and gentle but arousal is evident. Clarke presses their bodies together and pulls Lexa to the bed. Before laying Lexa down on the bed, Clarke slides the straps off of the brunette's shoulders. Her negligee sliding off with ease. Lexa is completely naked and bare for Clarke. The blonde pulls her in for a kiss before laying her on the bed.

Clarke sheds her own clothes before getting in the bed. Lexa is overwhelmed in the best possible way. Clarke is naked on top of her. Their bodies as close as they can be. It feels a little strange but in the best possible way, Lexa reasons. This is all new. She's completely open and bare. 

Clarke sucks marks into the girl's neck. Her hand finding Lexa's breasts, playing with her nipples. Lexa shuts her eyes and tilts her head up, enjoying the sensation of Clarke touching her so intimately.

"Today is all about you." Clarke whispers against her skin.

"It's all about you finding pleasure." Clarke says before nipping at her shoulder.

"All about you coming for the first time." Clarke lowers her body, kissing Lexa's chest and taking a breast in her wet mouth. Lexa moans. The words out of Clarke's mouth mixed with what Clarke's mouth is doing to her is too much.

"All about me making love to you." Clarke switches breasts as one of her hands snakes down to Lexa's throbbing sex.

"All about me us solidifying our love." Clarke spreads Lexa's folds and gentle rubs the omega's clit. Lexa throws her head back and grips the blonde's shoulder blades.

"Oh my god." Lexa whimpers out. The sensation of Clarke's fingers against her feels so good. She feels like her body is in control now. Her urges and love for Clarke taking over.

"Does that feel good?" Clarke gently asks, wanting to make sure Lexa feels safe and loved throughout this whole experience.

"Feels good." Lexa manages to stutter out, her mind attacked by pleasure.

Clarke gathers dips her fingers down, teasing at Lexa's entrance. Lexa gulps, knowing that the first time can be a little painful. "Are you ready?" Clarke asks and Lexa whispers a soft 'yes.' The alpha pushes one finger inside Lexa, slowly and delicately. Lexa tenses up for a second, getting used to the stinging pain. Clarke looks down in Lexa's eyes and waits for a nod to continue. Once she gets that, Clarke starts moving her finger in and out, using her thumb to hit Lexa's clit every time. 

Lexa closes her eyes, unable to focus on anything else. She can feel some pain but there's more pleasure than anything else. Clarke's forehead is pressed against hers as she works Lexa up. Lexa can feel Clarke's heavy breathing matching her own. She can feel Clarke's erection pressed against the soft skin of her thigh. Lexa can feel everything and it's driving her up a wall in the best possible of ways.

Clarke adds another finger and Lexa can feel a little pinch more but doesn't mind it. Her body feels so good right now. She barely can feel herself softly moaning in Clarke's ear every time the blonde hits this one especially sensitive spot. The omega starts to feel a little desperate. Her hips are moving on their own accord to match Clarke's thrusts. She can feel herself reaching a peak. 

"Clarke." Lexa calls out as a warning, she just knows she's about to come. It's such an amazing feeling to share it with her love.

"I know Lex. You can come love." Clarke says to her, kissing the tip of her nose. The blonde continues her movements until the brunette under her completely comes undone. Her breathing stops and her body arches up. Lexa's face pushes up into Clarke's neck, biting her neck as she experiences her first orgasm. Clarke moans out as she feels Lexa's teeth break skin, starting a mating bond.

In the heat of her orgasm, Lexa bit Clarke. She bit Clarke, taking Clarke as her mate, _her_ alpha. The only way a mating bond can be reversed is if they resolve the mating marks or one of them dies. Resolving mating marks is very dangerous too and rarely done.

Lexa slowly comes down from her orgasm and retracts her fangs. She can taste the metallic in her mouth and she instantly panics. She just bit Clarke without her permission. Lexa's heartbeat speeds up and she begins to freak out. It's not that she doesn't want Clarke as her mate; she absolutely does. But they're so young. She knows how she feels about Clarke, but maybe Clarke isn't ready for this type of commitment and she just took her choice away. Lexa begins to cry.

"Clarke, I'm so sorry." Lexa shudders when her fingers graze over the mark she just created. 

"Hey hey, don't cry love." Clarke is in a bit of a daze right now. She didn't expect Lexa to bite her, and judging from Lexa's panicked reaction, Lexa didn't expect to bite her either. But Clarke isn't all that upset. She's known her whole life that she wants to spend it with Lexa Woods. The mating mark on her neck is just another proclamation of their love and she's proud to wear it.

"B-but I bit you w-without your permission." Lexa hiccups while she cries. She loves Clarke and now she's broken her trust.

"Lexa, I can tell it was just in the heat of the moment. It's okay." Clarke kisses Lexa's forehead affectionately.

"B-but now you're mine forever. Y-you won't be able to b-belong to another." 

"Lexa Woods, I've been yours since I used to make a mess in the sandbox trying to entertain the curly haired girl with glasses on the swingset. I will never want anyone else."

Clarke kisses the brunette's tears away. Their kisses grow more passionate and soon enough, the pair solidifies their bond. Heavy breathing and sweet moans coat the walls of the hotel room that night. The bed creaks with each thrust of Clarke. Lexa moans out her new mate's name throughout the entire experience. And then right before Clarke releases, Lexa tilts her head. She's giving herself over the alpha as a mate. Clarke bites into her neck just as she did. Lexa Woods loses her virginity to Clarke Griffin that night, but gains a mate from the experience.

\---

Both Lexa and Clarke's parents are furious when the blonde and brunette come back from their little weekend getaway with fresh mating marks. Mating marks are usually saved for after college at the very least. A lot of people wait years and years before they take that step. For awhile, Clarke wasn't Lexa's parents favorite person. It took a few years for them to warm up to the blonde. Lexa and Clarke stay strong though.

They go to Ton DC College in and get one of the rare mate housing on campus apartments. They live a nice little domestic life. Clarke double majors in visual art and psychology. Lexa majors in journalism. Their lives are loving during those years.

"Lex!" Clarke calls out as she carries a big load of groceries in. Nobody responds. Clarke finishes bringing up the groceries and notices a post it on the fridge.

'Hey baby, I'm working on a few last minute additions on my history project with Raven. I'll be back tonight for dinner. Love you!'

Clarke smiles at the 'Love you' at the end of the sentence. Her mate is the best thing to ever happen to her. Clarke decides to cook Lexa's favorite tonight, lasagna. The blonde has become a bit of a chef in her spare time. Lexa comes from an Italian household and sometimes she misses her mom's Italian dishes. Clarke laughs to herself thinking about how frustrated Lexa gets when Clarke says 'pasta' instead of 'macaroni' or when she says 'red sauce' instead of 'marinara sauce.' The list goes on and on. It's just too adorable.

The blonde cooks for a few hours, humming along to the music on the radio. She hears the click of the key in the door and smiles. Lexa is home. The omega trudges in, looking tired and in need of a massage. 

"Hey Lex." Clarke slides on the hardwood floor in her fuzzy socks right over to Lexa. The brunette giggles at her mate's silliness and wraps her arms around the blonde, placing a kiss on Clarke's mating mark as she snuggles deeper in the warmth of her alpha.

"Rough day?" Clarke asks and Lexa just nods and sighs.

"Raven can be so difficult when she wants to be. She doesn't like anything but math and science. She has a very short attention span for medieval literature and we have a project due tomorrow." Lexa's voice comes out muffled and tired.

"How far along is the project?" Clarke asks.

"I only have about an hour more of work left to it. I'll finish it after dinner; it smells really good. I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you." Lexa says as she strokes her lover's back up and down.

"Whatever you want baby. But first I need a kiss." Clarke playfully pouts and Lexa laughs, joy painting her face. The alpha kisses her soundly and Lexa forgets all about the project for the time being.

Dinner is great. Clarke successfully distracts Lexa from her project. Lexa moans when the first taste of lasagna touches her taste buds. The moan awakens a part of Clarke, but Clarke wills the thoughts of Lexa moaning for entirely other reasons away. 

After dinner, Lexa gets to work on her literature project on the couch. Clarke sits next her with Lexa's legs draped over her. Clarke sketches away for her drawing class as Lexa works. An hour later, Clarke has a brand new sketch of Lexa with her hair haphazardly thrown in a messy bun with her glasses on slightly crooked. And Lexa has a complete presentation of Middle English literature from the 1400's. 

Clarke finishes first so she draws a hot bath with creamy vanilla lavender bath oils. Lexa finishes her work just in time for Clarke to drag her in a nice soothing bath. Their bodies molded together, Lexa complains about her day and Clarke listens. Clarke holds her from behind, kissing her shoulders occasionally, unable to keep her hands off of her omega. Lexa falls into the touch, whimpering when Clarke gently massages her scalp as she washes her brunette locks with her strawberry scented shampoo.

Clarke wraps Lexa in a towel and kisses every inch of her body once they make it back to the bedroom. They make love for a few hours, their bodies intertwining as old lovers would. Lexa's soft gasps whenever her alpha does something she likes and Clarke's groans as she feels her omega's walls flutter around her member fill the air. This is all Clarke and Lexa. Their love is in the little gestures. Their love is infinite.

\---

A few years later, Clarke is an art therapist and Lexa is a journalist at a renowned newspaper. They graduated a couple years back and moved into a new apartment off campus. Life is going good for them. They have a close group of friends and their family has finally fully accepted their relationship, believing that they will last. Lexa's 25th birthday was last week and Clarke saved up enough money to fly them to Italy. 

Lexa's family owns a winery in Siena, Italy. It's not too big but it's gorgeous. Clarke got permission from Lexa's parents Francesca and Angelo to use the winery for a week. This is the last day of their trip and they are currently tangled in the sheets together. It's a quiet morning. They just finished making love and Lexa looks ethereal. Her brown wavy curls are splayed across the pillows as she smiles, still catching her breath. Clarke props herself on one elbow and smiles wide at her lover. How could she be so lucky?

"You're staring." Lexa says, still a little breathless.

"You're so fucking perfect." Clarke says in awe and Lexa profusely blushes.

"How is that after all this time, you still manage to make me blush everyday?" Lexa says with a smile on her face.

"I guess you could say I'm smooth." Clarke jokes, leaning down to kiss Lexa. Lexa's laughs are muffled by Clarke's mouth on hers. Lexa gets into the kiss until she feels tears hitting her cheeks and she realizes they're not her own.

"Clarke?" Lexa mumbles out in confusion. "Baby, why are you crying?"

"I'm not sad I promise. These are happy tears." Clarke croaks out as Lexa wipes the tears away with her thumbs. Lexa waits patiently for Clarke to open her eyes again.

"I was going to do this later tonight but now is as good as time as ever." Clarke says to a very confused Lexa. The blonde leans over her omega and pulls a box out of the nightstand. Lexa gasps when she sees it.

"Clarke." Lexa says in awe.

"Lexa Woods, you have been many things to me over the years. My playground partner, my crush, my best friend, my lover, my mate. But one thing has always stayed the same: you have been the axis of my life, my sun. Without you, my world is off orbit. Without you, nothing makes sense. Everyday I wake up and see you in my arms, and I feel my heart speed up. I need you Lex. I need you near me. I need your kisses. I need your warmth. I need to love you and be loved by you for the rest of my life. Do me the honor of being my wife. I know we've been mates for years now and that we said we didn't need a marriage certificate when we have already vowed to love each other for the rest of our lives, but I want to shower you with my love. I want you to have a ring wrapped around your beautiful finger that signifies our love, my immense love for you. What do you say?"

Lexa has tears in her eyes. She feels so loved. Clarke has always made her feel so loved. Awhile ago, Clarke told Lexa that she was her everything. Well, it's the same for Lexa. Lexa's life without Clarke would make no sense. She needs the blonde as much as the blonde needs her. Her love cannot be transcribed in words. The omega holds back a sob.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Oh my god, yes. I love you. I love you. I love you." Lexa chokes out, pulling Clarke's face in for a deep passionate kiss. Once their mouths are finally detached from one another, Clarke places the ring on Lexa's finger. The two spend the rest of their time in Italy in bed, loving each other's minds, bodies, and souls.

\---

The war was a long time coming. Their president was a kind man who didn't want a war, but the Mount Weathers were stealing their people, their land. When war came to a head, the president was forced to reenact a draft. There weren't enough soldiers in their army to fight the Mount Weathers nation, so for the first time in modern history, there was a draft. All alphas over 18 years old to 30 years of age had to go serve their country...including Clarke.

Clarke and Lexa were being lazy, eating a breakfast on a late Sunday morning, when they got news of Clarke's drafting. It was sudden. Clarke was part of the first wave of drafts, so nobody was expecting it. They thought it was some sick joke.

"Mail is here." Lexa absentmindedly says as Clarke finishes up her bagel, her head laying in Lexa's lap as they watch a movie whose name has no importance. 

"Mhm." Clarke mumbles out in between her chewing as acknowledgement of what Lexa said. "Baby keep playing with my hair like that." Clarke mumbles out, purring softly as Lexa massages her scalp.

"I married a big puppy, didn't I?" Lexa scoffs and giggles.

"Hey, you're the one who bit first." Clarke jokes, her bagel now long finished. Lexa lightly flicks Clarke's head at the comment. The blonde turns over, her face pressed into the brunette's stomach. Clarke lifts up Lexa's pajama shirt and presses soft kisses to the Lexa's smooth skin of Lexa's stomach. The omega shudders at the warm lips licking at her abs. 

"Clarke." Lexa breathes out, enjoying the sensation. Clarke sticks her tongue in Lexa's bellybutton, swirling. She gently bites at her omega's stomach. Lexa gently pushes Clarke off and the omega pouts. 

"You're trouble." Lexa husks out, lust evident in her eyes. Laying flat on her back, Clarke just shrugs and smiles at her. Lexa shakes her head and bites her lip before manuvering her body so that she's on top of Clarke. The blonde smiles like she's won and Lexa presses more into her. Lexa kisses Clarke roughly, starting a slow grind on her mate and wife. Their sex life hasn't slowed down since high school. Sometimes a little rough, sometimes gentle and tender, but always filled with love and respect.

Their little makeout session is cut off but Clarke's phone ringing. Clarke groans, not wanting to stop Sunday sex with her omega. It might be one of her patients though so she has to answer. She doesn't even bother looking at caller ID before answering.

"Clarke Griffin speaking." Clarke's voice switches to professional in a split second and Lexa thinks it's the sexiest thing she's ever heard. The authority in Clarke's voice makes her go weak in the knees. 

"Oh hey Octavia." Clarke's voice goes back to friendly. Once Lexa knows it's not work, she peppers kisses to Clarke's shoulders and neck. Clarke looks at Lexa with such lust and love in her eyes so the brunette decides to continue and tease her wife a little. The omega runs her hands all over her alpha's body until she feels Clarke tense up and not from pleasure. Lexa looks up confused to see worry in her lover's eyes. "What's wrong?" Lexa whispers and Clarke just stares at her.

"Wait you're saying Lincoln has been..drafted? But that's impossible." Clarke shakily says and Lexa's blood runs cold. Lincoln is an alpha and a very dear friend of theirs. He's engaged to Clarke's best friend Octavia. Lincoln has grown to be Lexa's best friend, besides her sister in law Anya.

"Hold on. No I didn't check the mail yet today." Clarke says as she moves to get up. Lexa climbs off of her quickly, her head pounding. If Lincoln was drafted..does that mean Clarke will be too? No. Lexa furiously shakes her head. She can't lose Clarke. She knows that the war has been getting pretty bad in recent months with the Mount Weathers, but she didn't realize President Kane would start a draft because of it.

Lexa follows hot on Clarke's trail to mail scattered on the floor near the mail slot of their newly bought and moved into home. Lexa holds her breath as Clarke rummages through the mail. The alpha looks up to see Lexa with tears in her eyes. 

"Tav, listen. I have to call you back. Lincoln is going to be okay." And with that Clarke gets off the phone and stands up to hug her omega.

"Shh Lex, it gonna be okay. Shh." Clarke pumps out calming pheromones to soothe her wife. 

"B-but what if y-you're drafted Clarke? I c-can't live w-without you." Lexa cries into Clarke's shoulder, hiccups, snot, and all.

"I promise you that if I'm drafted, I will come back to you." Clarke hugs her tight, pressing soft kisses to her temple. "I promise you with all my heart. I'll come back to you."

After crying some more in each other's arms, Clarke reluctantly loosens her grip around Lexa and goes in search of the mail again. She finds her letter and Lexa breaks down on the floor in tears. Clarke has been drafted and is set to be shipped off for basic training in two weeks.

\---

Tomorrow Clarke is leaving for basic training. Lexa is distraught. She's been on an emotional rollercoaster these past two weeks. Clarke and her have been holed up in their house, loving each other, for the past few days. Last night, Clarke's parents and their close friends came over to say goodbye. Lexa hates this. She just can't help but feel this impending doom about the whole thing, like something bad is going to happen.

Clarke and Lexa lay in bed. Lex plays with Clarke's hair and the alpha purrs. 

"What are you going to do when you go into rut over there?" Lexa voices outloud. Clarke's ruts can be bad. Sometimes Lexa has to take a whole week off. Her alpha gets very needy during her ruts. She always wants Lexa by her side, even if they're not having sex.

"They have containment chambers. I'll just go in one of those." Clarke calmly murmurs. She tries to soothe Lexa with calming pheromones but it's no use. Lexa has been worried nonstop these past two weeks. Clarke is worried about what all this stress is going to do to her omega.

"But Clarke your ruts are bad. You need companionship. You need..." Lexa shakes her head, not believing what she's about to say. Her voice is suddenly much softer. "If you need to knot someone else there, as long as it doesn't mean anything, I will understa-"

Clarke growls loudly and presses her body to Lexa's. She grabs her omega's hand and puts it over her heart. 

"Do you feel that heart beating?" Clarke says and Lexa nods. "It's for you. I live for you. I don't care how much pain I'm in, I would never touch anyone else. Do you hear me?"

Lexa nods. She knows Clarke wouldn't but she had to give her the option. "I know baby. I'm sorry I said that. I just don't want you to suffer."

"I would suffer more if I did that, trust me." Clarke mumbles, kissing Lexa's shoulder. Silence fills the room again.

"What about you?" Clarke asks insecurely.

"What about me?" Lexa asks, clearly oblivious.

"Your heats. Do you need to..." Clarke trails off and it takes Lexa a second to catch up. When she does though, her eyes pop out and widen.

"Oh no! No way in hell. I would never let anyone touch me that's not you." Lexa shakes her head so adamantly that Clarke chuckles slightly.

"We are going to get through this. And when I come back, maybe we can finally start trying for pups like we talked about." Clarke kisses Lexa's bite mark, still strong and present on her collarbone. She feels Lexa tense up. Lexa looks a little pale and in her own head.

"Lex?" Clarke asks in confusion.

"I..." Lexa's mouth opens and closes like a fish. "I haven't.." Lexa trails off again and Clarke thinks she's broken. Suddenly, Lexa shoots up and into the kitchen. Clarke curiously follows her.

"Lexa..what's wrong?" Clarke dumbly asks. Lexa is looking at her phone and when Clarke peers over her shoulder, she sees that Lexa is looking at her calendar. "Babe?" Clarke tries again and this time, it seems to kickstart her brain.

"I'm late. I'm 2 weeks late." Lexa says in shock. With all the drama of the past two weeks, Lexa didn't even realize that she has gotten her period. Clarke looks at her with surprise followed by awe.

"Lex...there could be a baby in there. Our baby." Clarke touches Lexa's stomach and Lexa closes her eyes. She wants a pup with Clarke so much, but not like this. She wants Clarke to be here to see the first heartbeat. She wants her alpha by her side when their pup is born. But she won't be. Clarke will be gone for two years. She will be gone for their pup's first steps, first words.

"Here, I'll run out and get a test." Clarke says as she grabs some clothes and her keys. 

"Please don't" Lexa chokes out, still frozen in her spot.

"What?" Clarke asks, confused yet again.

"Please don't leave me." Lexa quietly says and it breaks Clarke's heart.

"I'll be right back." Clarke says, cupping her omega's cheeks.

"You know that's not what I meant." Lexa shakily says and Clarke crumbles a little.

"I..." Clarke's eyes tear up. "I wish I could stay Lex. I don't want to leave you and maybe our pup. But I can't. No matter what happens, I love you and I will be back. I told you I'm coming back to you and I meant that."

"But-" Lexa hiccups out.

"No but's. I will come back to you." Clarke kisses her deeply before running to the store. When they see those two lines on the pregnancy test, they both cry and kiss each other. They're having a baby. Lexa is so happy to be carrying a mix of her and Clarke, a testament to their love. But she's also deeply saddened that her love is being forced to leave them for two whole years.

\---

It's been eight months since Clarke was sent to war. The conditions are horrible. They barely have any food. The nights are freezing. And their supplies and resources are limited. The alpha doesn't tell any of this to Lex though as she wishes not to worry her anymore. 

Clarke is the strongest alpha on her team so she calls most of the shots. The Mount Weathers are brutal. The war has taken a turn for the worse ever since the Mount Weathers allied with a nearby enemy of the state, the Azgedas. The Azgedas are cruel and inhumane. They torture the bodies of the soldiers the find and throw them back in pieces. 

Lexa, her beautiful kind omega, is not doing well. She misses Clarke dearly. Everyday Lexa cries. She doesn't tell Clarke though. She doesn't want to torture Clarke because she knows the alpha will want to come home and soothe her and she just can't. Lexa knows she has to stop this, it's not good for the baby. This whole situation is out of both of their hands. 

Her hormones are all over the place as our her weird food cravings. Her newest thing is nutella and eggs. It's absolutely disgusting and her mother cringes while making it, but it satisfies her and the baby. Francesca has moved into Lexa and Clarke's house for the time being. She wants to make sure that Lexa is okay and taking care of herself while Clarke is gone.

Lincoln was attacked last week. He was stabbed three times by enemy forces, two in the leg and one shallow wound in the stomach. He was sent home and placed in a hospital in critical condition. Doctors say he's gonna make it, but the whole thing has shook Lexa up.

Lexa is sitting in her living room waiting for the bi weekly video call from Clarke when she feels a sharp pain. Lexa gets up and calls for her mom. A moment later, her water breaks. The baby seems to be coming a few weeks early.

"Clarke, where are you?" Lexa grits out as her mother walks her out of the house and to the car.

Sophia Ophelia Woods-Griffin is born six hours later. Anya was able to get Clarke on the phone two hours after Lexa got to the hospital. Clarke sat in her bunk for four hours on video call, watching Lexa scream out in pain and cry for her. She couldn't be there in person but she was at least still there..sort of. She saw how Lexa's tired eyes light up as soon as the nurses handed a sweet little bundle in her arms. 

"You did it Lex." Clarke says with teary eyes. Anya holding the computer screen to Lexa so the couple can have this moment together.

"She's so tiny." Lexa mumbles, her eyes never leaving the girl in her arms. 

"Can I see her?" Clarke asks and Lexa finally looks up at her. They both are crying.

"Of course you can. She's our baby girl." Lexa angles her arms and Anya moves the camera so Clarke can see her face. Clarke can feel the tears streaming down her face intensify.

"She's so beautiful Lex."

"She has your eyes." Lexa croaks out softly, her voice tired from all the screaming.

"She has your nose and your hair. God, she has a lot of hair doesn't she?" Clarke says and Lexa softly chuckles, gently stroking the baby's head full of brown hair. 

"She does." Lexa smiles at the baby. Her and Clarke made this perfect little being. She misses Clarke so much. She wishes her wife was here to spend the moment by her side, holding her and smelling the top of Sophia's head.

"I already love her so much. And I love you Lexa Woods. I wish I was there." Clarke says quietly.

"I wish you were too, but you'll be back soon enough. I love you Clarke." Lexa's voice cracks and she hopes Clarke doesn't hear it. 

"You're right. I'll be back soon. I promise."

\---

Sophia is 7 months old now. Her eyes are still oh so blue just like Clarke's and her hair is curly and brown just like Lexa's. Clarke tries to video call as much as she can. Clarke still remembers the first three months when Lexa would call her at all hours of the night, sleep deprived from Sophia waking up. 

Sophia is gorgeous. She is smart too. She's very observant like Lexa. Lexa always puts Sophia on camera so that their baby and Clarke can see each other as much as possible. It's been hard not being there..for both Clarke and Lexa. For Lexa, it's like missing half of her. Her soul aches everyday when she wakes up alone. Her body craves her alpha. The first 8 1/2 months weren't bad since she was pregnant and didn't have heats. But now her heats are back and her body calls out for Clarke. She misses Clarke's touch. She misses Clarke's body heat..even when she's just sitting beside her. She just misses Clarke, all of her.

The video call rings and Sophia gurgles in excitement, loving the music coming from the computer. Lexa's eyes light up and her heart beats fast like a teenager. There's her Clarke. Clarke looks tired. She has a nasty cut on her forehead and it looks deep. She has a bruise on her lip like someone punches her a couple times. Lexa gasps. Clarke has never really gotten injured during her time at war. Even though, Clarke doesn't talk about what's happening there. Lexa thought Clarke was okay. She is so close to being free, to coming home. Only 8 more months. They've gotten through a little over 16 months. Clarke's almost home.

Except now, Lexa is more terrified than ever before. Her wife is bruised and battered. She wants to cry but the soft hand that gently touches her face, their child's hand, stops her tears. She has to be strong for Sophia. 

"Hi baby, how are my two favorite girls?" Clarke croaks out, trying to smile the pain away. The truth is that the war is a 50/50 toss up right now. The Mount Weathers are advancing on them fast and if they don't get back up from one of their allies soon, Trikru nation is going to lose. Clarke was fighting at the border of Azgeda when three enemy soldiers attacked her from behind. Her soldiers were all under attack to. It was the closet she has come to death yet. Everyone calls Clarke 'Wandeda.' It means 'Commander of Death.' She is one of the best soldiers around. But this time, she wasn't fast enough.

They beat her and put a gun to her head. She thought that was her final moment. She thought about Lexa and their sweet sweet Sophia. She thought about her and Lexa's first kiss, the first time they made love. She thought about it all in that swift moment. She heard the gun being cocked. It's all really over now. 

But then it wasn't. Roan, one of the double agents, was on sight. He was able to get close to the Azgeda soldiers as he was technically one of them. He killed all three of them in seconds. Clarke barely made it out of their. As soon as she was cleared from medical, she called Lexa. She needs to see the love of her life's face. She needs to see her baby girl. She needs them right now.

"Clarke.." Lexa gasps out. "What happened to you?" 

"It's just a few scratches. I'm okay." Clarke's voice cracks and Lexa knows it's a lie. Sophia crawls into her mom's arms and starts to babble at the screen like she always does.

"Hi my little princess." Clarke coos at the camera, her daughter giggles uncontrollably. Clarke feels her heart warm up at the sound.

"Clarke. Don't lie to me please. I won't be able take it if you start lying to me." Lexa softly says, her voice raw and her tears ready to be shed.

Clarke sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"I was attacked by enemy forces earlier. It was a bit of a scuffle but I'm okay. The medic has already cleared me. I'm here. I'm alive. The first thing I did was call you. I just needed to hear your voice."

Lexa closes her eyes and shakes her head a little. She needs to be strong for Clarke. She can break down in their bedroom later, but right now Clarke needs her. She can see it in Clarke's eyes. She just needs Clarke to hold on a little more.

"Lex? Are you still there?" Clarke asks, the computer getting a little fuzzy.

"I'm here. I'm here." Lexa says with a sad smile on her face.

"I miss you so much baby." Clarke breathes out, the video becoming static.

"I miss you too Clarke. Just stay safe okay? Me and Sophia need you." Lexa says shakily, trying her best to keep spirits up. Something feels very wrong in the pit of her stomach though. She feels like this is a goodbye and that very fact terrifies her to her core. 

"Kiss her for me. I love you both so much." Clarke says with a sad smile on her face. 

"You can kiss her when you come back." Lexa says but Clarke's computer is frozen.

"Clarke?" Lexa tries again but no answer. A second later the video screen turns black and says 'call failed.' Lexa tries calling back but the call doesn't even ring. Lexa curses to herself and keeps trying for 20 minutes until she gives up and phones Anya.

"Hello?"

"Anya, it's Lexa." Lexa says worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Anya carefully says. She knows how not having Clarke around has taken a toll on Lexa.

"It's Clarke. We were talking on video call and then the call failed. And now the stupid thing won't let me call her back!" Lexa screams, startling Sophia in her arms. Sophia starts to cry and Lexa soothes her.

"I'm sorry baby. Shh it's okay." Lexa speaks to Sophia softly, gently swaying and bouncing to calm her baby girl. "Mama is just worried about your mommy. It's okay. You're okay." Once Sophia is calmed down Lexa puts her in the crib and picks up the phone again. 

"Anya? Sorry I had to put Sophia down. I can't lose Clarke. I won't survive it."

"It's okay. Lexa, I'm sure Clarke is okay. You know the connection is bad over there. She's going to come back to you soon. Your wife is strong. She'll call you back soon enough. Don't worry."

But Anya was wrong and Clarke never called Lexa back.

\---

It's been a week and Clarke hasn't called Lexa back. She's been a nervous wreck. Every time the phone or doorbell rings, she is frozen in fear that it's someone notifying her of Clarke's death. A part of her, the rational side, knows that Clarke still has to be alive. When a mate dies, you feel it. Your heart aches and breaks. It's so painful sometimes the mate who's still living has to be hospitalized. 

Lexa looks like a zombie. She feels empty without Clarke. She's worried that she'll never see her again. She'll never see her smile, hear her laugh, taste her kisses. It's too much to take. Her mother and Anya decided to stay over the weekend to take care of her and Sophia. It happens right after dinner, when Anya is clearing the plates and Francesca is checking on a sleeping Sophia in her crib.

Lexa is numbly sitting on the couch, drinking a glass of wine and staring at the pictures hanging on the wall of her and Clarke. Pain hits her straight in the chest. The pain is so severe that she doesn't even realize at first what's happening. All she knows is that it feels like she's dying. And that's when she realizes it. Death. Clarke. 

Lexa screams out in pain, clutching at her chest. Her glass falls from her hand and shatters, dark red wine staining the white fuzzy rug Clarke bought them back in college for their first apartment together. 

"Clarke, no." Lexa sobs out, her cries hysterical and wild. She falls to the floor in agony. Her body is failing her. Her Clarke is probably dead or dying. Her love is gone. No more soft good morning kisses. No more soothing baths where Lexa can bitch and cry and Clarke will just hum and listen. No more lazy Sundays where their bodies become one again and again and again. No more anything. It's all gone because Clarke is gone.

Anya and her mother run over to her, trying to help her up, but she can't hear them. All she can focus on is the pain and Clarke. She can feel a heartbeat in her head but it doesn't feel like her own. Clarke's. It's beating slower and slower. Lexa hysterically sobs, screaming at the top of her lungs. "Please don't give up on me. You promised you'd come home! You promised!" Lexa cries out, surely waking up Sophia.

Suddenly she feels herself being lifted by Anya and it all goes dark.

\---

Lexa wakes up to the steady beat of her heart on the monitor. Anya is asleep in one chair and Lincoln and Octavia cuddled in another. Francesca is watching Sophia at home, waiting for a call from Anya.

Lexa doesn't remember why she's here at first. All she knows is that she's very thirsty. She coughs a little and Anya wakes up. Anya grabs the cup of water by the bed and hands it to Lexa who greedily drinks it. Lexa looks up at Anya and then it hits her. 

She collapsed from the pain. Her heart felt like it was being torn out, and perhaps it was if Clarke is gone. Lexa's eyes immediately water when she thinks of Clarke. Her lip juts out and she shuts her eyes tight, touching her heart. A flood of memories hit her like a freight train. 

"Lexa? Lexa!" Anya calls out to her and Lexa barely hears her. She's just thinking about Clarke. 

"Just tell me Anya." Lexa rasps out, her voice sore from all the screaming and crying. "Clarke.."

"is alive." Anya says and Lexa's eyes fly open. "She's alive Lexa."

"What? But I felt it. I could feel her heartbeat so slow. I-I don't..I" Lexa's voice is quiet and flustered. Her wife is still alive? But she felt her heart dying.

"That's because she did die sweetie." Anya says gently. "She died for a few minutes. She flatlined on the field." Anya can see the look of pure fear on Lexa's face so she hurries up to explain. "The medics brought her back though. You've been out for a couple hours. She's being flown over right now."

"S-she's alive?" Lexa hiccups, barely believing the words that are too good to be true.

"Yes, but she is in a coma. The doctors aren't sure if and when she will wake up." Anya says softly and Lexa nods.

"But my wife is alive?" Lexa shakily draws out her words.

"Yes, Clarke is alive."

"She's alive. She's alive. Oh my god. She's alive." Lexa sobs into Anya's arms until she has no more tears. Lexa falls asleep from exhaustion.

A few hours later, Lexa is woken up. Clarke is here. The nurses allow for Lexa to leave her bed. The brunette has to stop every fiber in her body from sprinting to her mates room. When she gets to Clarke, she immediately starts crying. 

Clarke is hooked up to a bunch of machines. Lexa can see the small fall and rise of her chest and she can hear her heartbeat on the monitor. Lexa softly caresses Clarke's bruised and cut up face. This is the face she hasn't seen in over a year, the face she thought she would never see again. Lexa kisses Clarke's forehead and takes the blonde's hand, pressing hard kisses to her palm. Everyone has cleared out of the room to give the two some space. 

There is an oxygen mask attached to Clarke's face, wires surrounding the alpha's figure. Her face looks at ease. Lexa just wants her lover to wake up. She needs her wife back. Lexa holds back her tears and pulls up a chair near the blonde's bedside. Lexa holds Clarke's hand in both of her's.

"You promised you'd come back to me, back to us. Sophia needs her mommy Clarke. I need her mommy too. Please don't leave me. Please. God, I'll do anything. Please God. Please bring her back to me. Please." Lexa whispers into the hot skin of Clarke's palm. She's crying quietly by her wife's bedside, begging for a tomorrow with her love. Lexa remembers all the good times and even the bad times, which were rare. 

Lexa remembers the time Clarke brought them to a taco truck for the 6 month anniversary. It was suppose to be the 'best tacos in the country.' It was even rated five stars on Yelp. But then they got stuck in a thunderstorm and never made it there. They ended up having lots and lots of sex in the backseat of Clarke's new Range Rover her parent's bought her for her 18th birthday. 

She remembers the time they had that pregnancy scare their freshman year of college and how sweet and adorably frantic Clarke was. She bought ten pregnancy tests, a bunch of chocolate and a dozen roses. Clarke was always there for her. She would stay up with Lexa when she had finals and was the omega's motivator. She would give her the best pep talks and supply her with all the water and coffee she needed. 

She was there for Lexa when she passed out from nerves during her first week of work at the old newspaper she worked for. Lexa was so embarrassed that she refused to show her face their again. But Clarke convinced her otherwise. Clarke always managed to talk her down. These past long grueling months without her best friend by her side have proved near impossible. What happens if Clarke doesn't wake up? No. Lexa shakes her head. "You promised. You promised me. You promised you'd come back." Lexa mumbles, rocking back and forth praying to a God she never believed in.

The doctor comes in an hour later and Lexa sits upright, eager and nervous to hear what she says.

"Hi my name is Dr. Luna Coles. I'm your wife's doctor." Luna is wearing a white lab coat, her unruly curls pulled back in a tight ponytail.

"How is she?" Lexa rasps out, still very thirsty.

"Your wife came to us with multiple contusions and a few bruised ribs. From what we were told, there was an explosion that caused blunt force trauma to her chest and head area. Your wife also experienced Blunt Cardiac Injury. As you know, she flatlined during the surgery and initial attempts to resuscitate were unsuccessful. Your wife's heart stopped for 3.07 minutes in the field. Medics had to perform surgery to repair ruptured blood vessels. Now I just want to prepare you, brain damage is a very real and strong possibility here."

Lexa stares at her wife through the entire explanation. She gently pushes back the few stray blonde hairs that are in Clarke's face. Lexa heard everything the doctor said. It's a lot to take in. Her Clarke is alive but her brain might never be the same and that's even if she wakes up. Lexa will love her regardless. Lexa just wants Clarke to wake up. She wants to see her beautiful blue eyes that their daughter now shares with her.

"In your professional opinion, how long would it take her to wake up?" Lexa quietly says, her eyes never leaving her wife.

"That's up to Clarke." Dr. Coles gently says, placing her hand on Lexa's shoulder in show of support before walking out.

"Excuse me, are you Lexa Woods?" A tall man in uniform walks in with blue eyes colder than her wife's and long brown hair more straggly than her own.

"Yes. Who are you?" Lexa asks, eyeing the soldier suspiciously.

"My name is Roan Winters ma'am. I worked very closely with your wife during her tour. She grew to be a valued and trusted friend. She saved my life many times and vice versa."

"Oh I see." Lexa nods in acknowledgement, glancing at her unconscious wife. Clarke never mentioned a Roan to her in all their video calls.

"You've probably never heard of me. I was undercover and there are protocols in tact to ensure my safety. One of them being that nobody can speak about me except on verified lines of military communication and only in codes."

"Why are you telling me all of this then?"

"Because of your wife, we've won the war against the Mount Weathers and Azgedas. You'll see on it the news within the next hour that all enemy forces have retreated. I figured I owed to Griffin's wife to tell her what a hero she is."

"M-my wife?" Lexa stutters out. "How?" Lexa is left speechless.

"I can't reveal too many details as it's classified but.." Roan looks around, making sure nobody is within earshot. "There was a field mission where Clarke infiltrated the Mount Weathers and Azgedas main base. She was able to wipe their computers of all their data with the help of our cyber teams. There was a self destruct mechanism in their president's office. She detonated it. She was suppose to have enough time to get out, but they caught her. I was still undercover and I was able to get her out, killing my own mother in the process." Lexa's eyes grow wide at the explanation.

"My mother is Nia Winters, the leader...well the former leader of Azgeda. Every person who was important to the Mount Weather and Azgeda rule were in that base. We weren't able to get far enough away from the base when the explosion hit. Clarke pushed me in a nearby ditch which covered me from most of the destruction. Clarke got the brunt of it. That brave bastard. She needs to pul through this so I can kick her ass." Roan says affectionately, his tough exterior faltering as his eyes mist.

Lexa gets up and hugs the man. "Thank you for saving her."

"But I didn't." Roan declares adamantly.

"If it wasn't for you, she would have died in that base with everyone else. You did all you could. So thank you."

"It was an honor ma'am." Roan leaves her with a salute and Lexa sighs, going back to her place in the chair next to Clarke' bed.

"You just had to be the brave one, didn't you?" Lexa gently says, biting her lip. "I am so proud of you. Wake up for me, Clarke. Wake up. You're so strong. Please. I can't live without you." Lexa keeps murmuring words of love and devotion throughout the night.

\---

It's been two weeks and Clarke is still in a coma. With each day, it seems less and less likely that she'll wake up. Lexa has taken a month off from work. She's the best journalist at the paper and her boss loves her, so there was no problem taking the time off. Lexa spends everyday by Clarke's side. She reads to her, sings to her, talks about their past and their future once she wakes up. Lexa showers her with soft kisses to her hand and forehead. The omega lightly traces the bite mark on Clarke's collarbone. Clarke promised she'd come back to her alive, but Lexa can't help but be greedy. She wants all of her Clarke back. 

Lexa brought Sophia today for the sixth time. Sophia is still so young so she gets tired and cranky if she stays in one place for too long. That's why Lexa doesn't like bringing her here, but today she felt the strong desire to. The blonde baby is babbling to her unconscious mother like she is listening to her as Lexa begins to nod off. Octavia walks in and tells Lexa she's going to take Sophia for a bit. Lexa thanks her as she walks out of the room and presumably to the cafeteria.

Lexa starts to fall asleep again, exhausted from a lack of sleep. And that's when she hears the soft groan escape from Clarke's lips. Lexa's eyes fly open and she's sure she looks frantic and wild.

"Clarke?" Lexa tries quietly, sure she's just imagined the sound because the blonde is unmoving as usual. Right when Lexa finally convinces herself that she's going crazy. She hears it again. This time she's sure it came from Clarke as it's louder. Lexa calls out to the nurse who rushes in.

"I heard her! She was just groaning." Lexa says eagerly, her eyes wide and frantic.

The nurse looks over to Clarke who isn't moving and looks at Lexa, with her unkempt hair and tired eyes, with such sympathy. She's about to soothe the tired wife when a groan escapes the patient's lips. The nurse looks over in surprise. Clarke's face slowly scrunches up and her eyes half open and close again. Lexa is on the edge of her seat. "Please baby. You can do it. I believe in you. Open your eyes." Lexa whispers in solemn prayer.

Clarke's eyes flutter open and Lexa releases a strangled sob, her hand flying to her mouth to muffle her gasps. Lexa tries to calm herself down, reasoning that Clarke can still have massive brain damage. The nurse pages Dr. Coles and less than a minute later, Luna is running in the room. Clarke is looking around, confused. Dr. Coles approaches her and signals toward the feeding tube, which seems to be cause Clarke discomfort.

"Clarke, I'm Dr. Coles. I need you to relax and breathe. We are going to remove this tube for you, but I need you to relax. Can you do that for me?" 

Clarke looks over at Lexa who is freely crying. Clarke doesn't break her intense gaze but she nonetheless nods at Luna's question. The doctor slowly removes the tube from Clarke's throat and the blonde coughs a little.

"Can she have some water?" Lexa asks the doctor, sensing her wife's discomfort. 

"Yes. Of course." Luna responds and hands Clarke the cup tentatively. Clarke accepts the cup, her eyes still not leaving Lexa's and their child's. The alpha greedily gulps down the cup of water and hands it back to the doctor. She's so tired. Her head is pounding. Her eyes are sensitive to light. The blonde tries to think of the last thing she remembers. She remembers video calling Lexa and losing signal. She remembers trying to call her wife back but the servers being down. It's all coming back to her. She remembers how her colonel requested her for a special field op. How she wrote Lexa a letter and gave it to a fellow soldier to send in case she didn't make it out. She remembers it all, how she almost died but Roan saved her. She remembers everything up until when she shoved Roan down to protect him from the explosion. After that, it's all black. Clarke slowly closes her eyes and her head falls back on the pillow. Her head hurts so much. 

"Mrs. Griffin, I need you to stay awake." Dr. Coles decrees, but Clarke doesn't listen 

Lexa starts crying. "Clarke baby, keep your eyes open. Please...for me." Clarke groans some more but opens her eyes, her blue pools landing on Lexa's green jades. 

"Mrs. Griffin, please follow this light." Dr. Coles holds up a small flashlight, moving it slowly. Clarke's optic reflexes seem in tact. Luna puts her flashlight away, seemingly satisfied.

"Mrs. Griffin, can you speak?" Lexa holds her breath at Dr. Luna's question.

Clarke's features scrunch up and she opens her mouth. She looks over to Lexa with tears in her eyes. "M-mah..I.." Clarke slurs out a few sounds and Lexa looks over at the doctor, her eyes worried.

"It's okay baby. Take your time." Lexa tenderly says, bravely moving her hand on top of Clarke's. Clarke's eyes look down at her and Lexa's intertwined fingers and her eyes convey her love.

Clarke briefly closes her eyes again as if she's in deep focus. "H-head..hurts" Clarke forces the words out and Lexa cries out. 

"That was so good. So good." Lexa cries and kisses Clarke's hand.

"Very good Mrs. Griffin. I want to run a few tests and a head CT straight away. I don't want to give you false hope, but I am expecting positive results. I'll give you two a minute before we start." Dr. Luna wanders off, giving the couple a private moment.

Lexa gets up and delicately cups Clarke's face. She presses her forehead to Clarke's and she can feel Clarke's hands gripping at her waist. Lexa is crying so hard but she doesn't care. Her wife is alive. Her wife is alive and awake. Her prayers have been answered.

"I was so scared. I was so scared that you would never wake up. I love you. I love you. I need you. Don't ever leave me again." Lexa sobs out, their breaths mingling. "Thank god. You're here. Oh my god, you're here." Lexa is sobbing, careful not to press to hard into her mate.

"I love you too." Clarke rasps out and Lexa cries harder. The brunette opens her eyes and stares at her beautiful wife's lips. Clarke does the same. The omega gently cups the blonde's cheeks and presses a shaky wet kiss Clarke's dry lips. It's over much too soon, but Lexa doesn't want to overwhelm Clarke.

"I'm so happy you kept your promise." Lexa mumbles against her lips.

"Me too." 

\---

The road to recovery is long and hard. Clarke's body needs to rest for some time. The alpha is released from the hospital three weeks later. Her body was still recovering but she was been cleared to go home. Clarke leaves the hospital with her wife and baby by her side. Sophia is so beautiful and the perfect mix of the two of them. Lexa would come in to visit her everyday with Sophia in her arms. Meeting Sophia in person was very emotional. Her daughter immediately connected with her, climbing all over her and babbling and drooling. Lexa was worried about Clarke's chest though and took the crawling baby off of her.

The first week, there was a lot of happy tears shed by Lexa and Clarke. When Clarke finally came home and slept in her own bed again, she was woken up in the middle of the night to Lexa's tossing and turning and distressed whimpers. The omega was pumping out distressed pheromones in her sleep and Clarke was worried. Clarke gently shook Lexa awake and the brunette started to cry. It turns out that she has been having nightmares every since she thought Clarke died. Clarke soothed her and kissed her forehead, assuring her that she's alive and right next to her. The nightmares soon dissipated the longer Clarke slept by her side again.

Clarke has been home for three weeks now and she's been cleared by her doctor. She can now exercise and carry Sophia around freely without an worried Lexa monitoring her every move. Lexa is at work when Clarke gets the news that she's been cleared. Clarke asks Octavia to come pick Sophia up and watch her for the night, wishing for a night alone with her wife. Octavia comes and picks up her goddaughter for a night of fun. Clarke cooks Lexa lasagna like she used to when they were in college and Lexa was coming back from a hard day. The omega walks through the door with a smile on her face.

"I'm home." Lexa calls out as she takes her shoes off. She walks into the kitchen and her face is etched with worry. 

"You cooked? Clarke, Dr. Coles said you shouldn't be on your feet too much." Lexa wraps her arms around her alpha's neck and presses a kiss to her lips before gently scolding Clarke for pushing herself.

"Dr. Coles actually called earlier. I'm cleared." Clarke says with a bright smile on her face.

"You're cleared?!" Lexa says loudly with such a wide smile on her face. "Oh my god!" Lexa grabs Clarke by the back of her neck and kisses her passionately. Clarke takes Lexa by surprise and deepens the kiss.

"Baby, where's Sophia?" Lexa asks breathlessly. Clarke bites her lip and smirks.

"She's at Octavia's for the night. I wanted to spend the night with you. Is that okay?" Clarke asks sweetly and Lexa melts.

"A whole night with just you?" Lexa pretends to ponder the question. "I think I can survive that." Clarke chuckles and kisses Lexa deeply. Clarke leads Lexa upstairs, taking off her clothes as they go. By the time they reach the bedroom, Lexa is down to just her panties. 

"What about the lasagna?" Lexa asks, out of breath. Clarke gently pushes her on the bed, taking off her own shirt and pants before joining her wife.

"Let it go cold." Clarke mumbles before diving in for a tender liplock with her omega. They take things slow. Lexa is nervous of hurting Clarke. They press soft kisses and gentle bites to the other's hot sweaty skin, worshipping their true love for the first time in too long. They become reacquainted with each other's bodies in the low light lighting of their bedroom. Lexa is on top. She doesn't want Clarke to overexert herself. 

Lexa moans when she moves up and down on Clarke's dick, taking the utmost pleasure in feelings their juices mixing. Clarke whimpers as Lexa rides her at a excruciatingly slow pace.

"I love you. I love you." Clarke moans out, her hands with a death grip on Lexa's waist.

"I love you so much." Lexa moans out, her orgasm approaching. Their breathing is heavy and rapid. The mattress steadily squeaks as the the pair climaxes, moaning out their love for each other. Lexa lays down next to her wife and tries to catch her breath just like Clarke is. Lexa looks over at her alpha and feels so lucky. She almost lost this, her love, her everything. The brunette nuzzles into her alpha's embrace.

"Don't ever leave me again." Lexa mumbles into Clarke's neck, her breath hitting the mating mark she created all those years ago.

"I promised you I'd always come back to you." 

And the soulmates would always find their way back to each other, just like they promised.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did y'all think? I'd really love to hear your thoughts. Love and appreciate you all. Thanks for reading!


End file.
